


Lie Truthfully

by masochistedgelord



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetic, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistedgelord/pseuds/masochistedgelord
Summary: It was hopeless to try when he knew he would never get the answer he wanted most.His heart betrays him and he tries anyway.





	Lie Truthfully

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chromophilic_Daydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromophilic_Daydream/gifts).



They were both innocent yet guilty at the same time. Neither were ignorant as to what kind of dangerous game they were playing.

Dancing around each other, _with_ each other on a thin sliver of an iceberg's precipice. Taunting the freezing waves to come closer, to overpower them whilst pretending they were the ones in control. 

Quiet, calm words clashed violently with hidden meaning at each encounter. Soft, affectionate touches brushing bare skin left traceless burns and scars across their souls. No facade can go forever unbroken under such relentless circumstances.

When at their most vulnerable, the smallest inkling of truthfulness slips from the dark haired boys lips. Only in that moment could they be on the same level.

Just two lonely existences tangled up and resting against each other in a ceasefire, with the mutual understanding of the burdens they were forced to carry.

"Don't...Don't do this, Akechi. Let me..." The words were barely a broken whisper, sending goosebumps across his skin, easily overlooked, easily unheard.

But still he replied with another lie. Another blow. 

"It'll be okay." His whispered answer at Akira's ear was just as fractured, just as quiet.

If Akechi had ever wanted any lie he had ever told to be a pure unfettered truth, that was it. The fierce wave of longing gripped his gut and curled around his ribs, tethering his heart to his lungs painfully. 

If Akira had ever wanted to believe in any lie he had ever heard fall from Akechi's mouth, that was it. His brain was at war with his heart in an unwinnable battle that only served the purpose of one organ damaging the other. 

Akira knew. He already knew that Akechi couldn't give him what he so desperately craved. 

The excess pressure building in his chest escaped through a shaky sigh at Akechi's neck and the small shiver he got in response, regardless of the searing heat between their bodies, only increased the pressure again, sending his heart into his throat as he moved roughly, harshly. 

Akechi bit down hard on his earlobe in return, hoping it  _hurt,_ encouraging Akira to answer by stubbornly digging nails into his sides. 

They knew the truth of their burdens had consequences after all. 

They knew.

 

* * *

Through the noise and clamour of regret and guilt, they were only left with one thought rising above the others as their actions so sealed as an unchangeable fact. 

_I lost him._

* * *

 

"I finally found you." Akira's voice broke through the air like glass shattering, as if stopping time so each shard could be heard separately, rising above and encompassing all other noise of the world around them.

Akira's steps echoed across the ground brashly, picking up speed as he ran toward Akechi, finally destroying all distance between them like he had wanted since the day they'd first met.  

The man with the light hair who had been lost to the living for four long years stood frozen, as the dark haired one sank to his knees in front of him. Akira wound his arms around Akechi's thin waist, head resting against his stomach. 

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Akira's voice was a pained, muffled mess in Akechi's wrinkled clothes. 

"Why are you apologising?" Akechi's voice was hoarse, tinged with embarrassment in the cold air. 

His left hand came up automatically before hovering in mid air. Reaching forward tentatively after a moment, Akechi let his gloveless hand fall gently atop black silky locks, softer and messier than ever. 

Akechi didn't even need to ask. He already knew why Akira would be apologising. 

_I'm sorry I couldn't help you._

_I'm sorry I wasn't there for you._

_I'm sorry I couldn't save you._

Of course Akira didn't answer. His hold simply tightened on Akechi's waist.

It was when Akechi felt an unmistakable dampness seeping through his shirt and Akira loosened his grip a little, that he fell to his own knees. His legs were far too weak against the onslaught of emotions, body far too frail now to contain the open intensity.

Akechi's hand fell from Akira's head to cup his face with both instead. Though he was unable to meet the glossy gaze, he subconsciously rubbed the tears on Akira's cheeks away with his thumbs.  

" _Goro_." His name fell from Akira's mouth so reverently, so perfectly, he found the courage to finally look up.

Crimson met steel in a shiny polished embrace and silence transcended words with one thought, a meaning of both literal and physical mirrored between them clearly, honestly.

_I won't be the reason you're hurt again._

Akechi smiled shakily. Something fearful and  _real_. 

Akira smiled back at him warmly yet just as scared, just as real, the edges of his water filled eyes crinkling slightly. He brought his hands up from the where they rested on Akechi's waist and held his face in return. 

"I know." He murmured and pressed his forehead against the other's. 

"It...It'll be okay." Akechi choked out and for once it felt like he had spoken the truth. 

Akira laughed, raw and endearing and the tears finally fell, rolling down Akechi's cheeks unrestrained as a small hiccuped laugh broke free from his own lungs to join Akira's, embarrassment long forgotten. 

It doesn't have to be a lie anymore. 

It would be nowhere near easy to repair things between them, around them, even after everything that had caused their inner war was long since over. They still had to deal with the aftermath. 

On the frosty cobbled path in the quiet park, leaning against each other as if they were all that mattered in the lull greying world, as if they were shielded against any outside influence in that moment, it was an unspoken agreement. They would fix the backlash of the mistakes they had made, no matter what. 

Going through hell and back had taught them nothing if never to give up. Seeing each other again after so long, after so much, as though nothing had ever really changed with their feelings for one another when if anything, they had become impossibly stronger, only cemented that fact. 

Akechi buried his fingers in Akira’s soft hair, his stuttering laughs, his cold nose, into Akira’s warm neck.

Akira's head fell to Akechi’s shoulder, arms wrapping around his body again securely to hold him even closer. 

As long as he's by my side, as long as we have another chance, we’ll try our best.

 _Together_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ^_^ Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought~


End file.
